


Binary Phenomenon

by Shade_The_Cat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Abuse, Bill gets tricked, Branding, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Ford Pines, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Magic Dipper Pines, Magic Mabel Pines, No Beta, Not Quite Reverse Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_The_Cat/pseuds/Shade_The_Cat
Summary: With a strong magical ability, twins Dipper and Mabel are sent to the cruel clutches of their Great Uncle Stanford to be studied by the mad scientist. Under his thumb for years, the two of them struggle to escape, eventually resorting to summoning a demon for help. Instead, it backfires and they get a new roommate. Will they ever get away?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Dipper and Mabel Pines used their magic, they were just twelve years old. The two of them had just finished their homework when they decided they wanted some cookies from the cookie jar. The jar that sat on top of the refrigerator and out of reach for the two mischievous twelve year olds. Try as they might, the twins couldn’t get to the jar. Pouting, Mabel reaches for her brother’s hand out of habit while Dipper focuses on the problem in front of them. Suddenly the jar wobbles and floats off the counter and to the floor. The twins stare in awe before breaking out in amazed shouts. They both knew that they had just done something really cool. In their excitement, neither child noticed their horrified parents standing right behind them.

* * *

“-oney, what are we doing to do?! You saw what they did! That’s not normal!”

  
“I know! I know! Quiet down before the neighbors hear you!”

  
“Oh my lord, what if the neighbors saw what they did! They’ll think we’re like THEM! We wouldn’t be able to show our faces ever again! We’ll be-“

  
“I SAID SHUT UP!”

  
“...”

  
“Thank you. Now look, best thing to do is to get rid of the problem as quickly and quietly as possible. I’ll call Uncle Stanford first thing in the morning. He studies freaks like them so he’ll probably know how to fix them. There, no muss no fuss. Problem solved.”

  
“How could this have happened? They seemed fine yesterday. No, no freaky weirdness or anything!”

  
“I don’t know, but I do know that no child of mine is going to be abnormal.”

  
Dipper stopped listening at that and turned to Mabel, the tears in her eyes mirrored in his own. Grabbing her hand he pulled her away from the closed door and to their room. Neither one of them said a word as they climbed into Dipper’s bed and pulled the covers over their head, as if to block out anything that might hurt them. Still silent, they pulled each other close and listened to their parents shouting and the end of the world as they knew it.

* * *

“The binary phenomena is a magical phenomenon that only occurs in twins. It’s extremely rare.”

  
“I don’t care how rare it is. Can you fix them?”

  
“No, the magic is their own. The resonance from their twin amplifies their personal abilities increasing their power. But that doesn’t mean I can change the fact that they have magic.”

  
“So, now what can we do! I won’t have any freaks under my roof!”

  
“...If you really don’t want them you could send them up here. I wouldn’t mind studying the two of them.”

  
“That sounds great, but what would the neighbors say...”

  
“Just tell them you sent them to boarding school and go on vacation during the summer. I’ll even enroll them in online school up here. No one will notice a thing.”

  
“Perfect, I’ll send them up on the first bus I can get, and mail you the guardianship papers. Thank you Uncle Stanford, truly.”

  
“No, no. Hehe, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of the run down cabin called the Mystery Shack with nothing but his sister and a duffel bag a piece, Dipper felt nothing but dread. It was hard to believe how much had happened in half a day. In half a day they had been rejected by their parents. In half a day they had been sent to live with someone they had never met before in a place far from everything they knew. In half a day, he only had his sister.

Suddenly Mabel, took a deep breath, squeezed his hand and started towards the door, literally pulling him out of his thoughts. To Dipper, the front door seemed to come to close, too fast. Before he knew it, Mabel was poised to knock. A small part of him begged her not to, as if knocking would make this awful dream real, even though he knew it was reality.

Knock. Knock.

  
…

  
Knock. Knock.

  
…

  
BANG. BANG. BANG.

“Alright, already! The sign says closed, but fine! You better not be the tax collector…” The man who opened the door looked left, right, and then down. “Definitely not the tax collector… Um, who are you kids?”

“M-mabel and Dipper Pines. Are you our Great Uncle Stanford?”

“Great unc- Uh, no. I’m your Great Uncle Stanly… Uh, Ford didn’t tell me you kids were coming. I’ll, uh, get you two a room?”

“Thank you Great Uncle Stanly.”

“Look, that’s a mouthful. Just call me Grunkle Stan.”

“Thank you Grunkle Stan.”

* * *

“So, uh, like I said. Ford didn’t tell me you’re coming. So, how long are you here for?”

“Forever.”

“Uh, right… Um, does your brother talk?”

“Yeah.”

“Oookay.” _This is so awkward… Why didn’t Ford tell me they were coming? _Stan thought to himself._ Actually, scratch that, why didn’t he tell me that we even HAD a great niece and nephew? Probably for the same reason he doesn’t tell me anything…_ “Here’s the guest room. Sorry about there being only one bed. I’ll try and get one another one up here soon. You don’t mind sharing, do you?”

“No, we’re used to sharing.”

“Great. I’ll go see if I can find Ford.” _And get some answers out of him._

* * *

Luckily for Stan, Ford was exactly where Stan had guessed. In that god damn bunker/secret laboratory.

“Ford! Let me in! You have some explaining to do!”

“Stan, I’ve told you before. I’m working on some very sensitive projects, and not about to let you down here and risk them being damaged.”

“Fine, then get up here!” At this, Stan finally sees some evidence that Ford is coming out.

“Ah, so they arrived. Perfect.”

“Ford, why didn’t I know . And how long are they going to be here? Mabel said forever, but she was joking, right?”

“No, they are here to stay. Their parents are sending the guardianship papers in the mail. And, as to why you didn’t know. Do I really need to remind you where you were 12 years ago when they were born?”

“No… I remember… but how come you didn’t tell me…?”

“It’s hardly my job to tell you everything you don’t know, which is quite a lot. Now then, I take it the children are at the Shack?”

Stan was suddenly reminded why he hates talking with Ford. It always ends with him feeling like an hurt fool.

“Yeah, by the way, we need to get another bed for them.”

“We’ll discuss it later. Come along now.”

* * *

After unpacking, Mabel looked over to her brother. He hasn’t said a word since they overheard their parents, but he also hasn’t let her hand go for even a second.

“Come on, Dipping-sauce. Everything’ll be fine. I mean, Grunkle Stan was pretty nice!”

“Just because he’s nice, doesn’t mean Great Uncle Ford will be…”

_Yes, he’s talking again!_ Mabel cheered and did a victory dance in her head. “You never know. He could be the type who likes to make flower crowns and give out free candy.”

Creak…

The man who entered their room definitely was not the type to make flower crowns, Mabel noticed with dismay. In fact, Mabel got a very bad feeling from him. It was even worse than the feeling she got from Old Man Morris, who would hit any kid who got too close to him in a bad mood with his cane.

“Hello children, I’m your Great Uncle Stanford.”

Mabel shared a quick look with Dipper both thinking the same thing. _Uh oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first story in seven years, and boy do I feel nervous. Um, I'll write when I get inspiration, so, don't expect regular updates. And any grammar/spelling mistakes please point out to me so I can fix them. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
